The Seven Dwarfs and Thumper
The Seven Dwarfs and Thumper is a 1944 comic story featuring the titular Seven Dwarfs and Thumper as well as the the Wicked Witch, Grimhilde. Synopsis It's Dopey's birthday, and the rest of the Seven Dwarfs are planning a surprise party for him. Things go awry when the dwarfs' new friend Thumper gives Dopey an apple which, unbeknownst to him, has been poisoned by the Wicked Witch. Plot While mining for gems, the Seven Dwarfs decide to quit work early and throw a surprise party for one of the members of their group, Dopey, as it is his birthday. Doc takes Dopey to gather nuts while the rest head home to work on the party. While gathering nuts in the woods, Doc and Dopey come across a sleeping bunny, Thumper, who reveals to them that he is lost. Meanwhile, the Wicked Witch is lurking in the forest. When she sees Thumper conversing with Doc, she conspires to capture Thumper, as she needs his tail for a magic brew she plans to make. She changes her appearance and gives Thumper a magic apple, which will cause him to sleep forever if he consumes it. Thumper accepts the apple, but instead of eating it himself, he gives it to Dopey as a birthday present. Dopey falls into a deep slumber after his first bite. Doc and Thumper bring Dopey to the dwarfs' home, where the others have already set up Dopey's birthday party. The group tries to come up with an idea to save Dopey and wake him up. Happy finally comes up with a plan: they should all drink water from a nearby wishing well and wish for Dopey to wake up while drinking it. They all agree, but the plan doesn't get very far. Only Doc gets to drink and wish before Thumper falls down the wishing well. In the chaos surrounding Thumper's fall, Doc trips and falls on top of Dopey, hitting him so hard that the apple piece comes flying out of his mouth. Dopey is now awake and safe. Doc fishes Thumper out of the well, and the Seven Dwarfs, along with their new rabbit friend, go back to the cottage to celebrate Dopey's birthday. Continuity *''The Seven Dwarves and Thumper'' is notable for depicting Thumper as being able to not only communicate with the Seven Dwarfs, but with the Wicked Witch as well. *This story shows Thumper meeting the Seven Dwarfs for what seems to be the first time, as the dwarfs are unfamiliar with him. Despite this, Thumper reveals that he has heard of the dwarfs before, though it is unclear how exactly he heard of them. *Dopey appears to have roughly 15 candles on his birthday cake. It is unknown as to if this is indicative of his age or not. Gallery Dopey's_birthday_cake.png Behind the Scenes The Seven Dwarfs and Thumper was released in June 1944 in Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #45. It was written and drawn by Carl Buettner and Roger Armstrong. Notes and References Category:Stories Category:Thumper stories Category:Doc stories Category:Dopey stories Category:Happy stories Category:Grumpy stories Category:Sleepy stories Category:Sneezy stories Category:Bashful stories Category:1944 stories Category:Carl Buettner stories Category:Roger Armstrong stories